Once Upon A SamuraiFt Scott From Rpm
by Jaymiabay
Summary: Im Not Dead Im Back Guys with another story.Ft Scott from Rpm.Mia gets turned into a mermaid,Emily is cinderella,Mike is Jack and the beanstalk.Will mia get Jaymia or Spia,or Kia? they like her!
1. Once Upon A Time

**HEY Guys Welcome to "Once Upon A Samurai" Ft Scott from About:When A Fairy Tale Nilok Turns the rangers into Tall Tales like Snow White,Beauty and the Beast,The Little Mermaid,Cinderella,Jack and The Beanstalk,Alatain,Three little pigs and some rangers are attracted to a ...Yeah they think she is ...LoL anywas lets read!**

**(Its T for just bad language Oh Yeah Jayden,Scott and kevin like mia and antonio and mike like it be Jaymia,Scia,Kia ?WIll it Be Memily or Amily?FIND OUT NOW LETS READ)**

* * *

"Hey Guys"Said Emily Coming out to train."Hey Em"They all said."Sorry im late i was trying to go wake up mia shes still asleep..But to let you know WAKE HER UP AT YOUR OWN RISK!She Gave me a Scratch on my elbow!"I'll go wake her up!"Said Jayden walking to mia's room opening the door looking at an Sleeping angel!.

"Mia"Jayden whispered."What?"She said taking off the covers showing her casual clothes under."Wa-(Gap Sensor)No Time to explain Lets Go!"

{At The Battle}

Hello Rangers!Said The A Fairy Tale Nilok i will turn you into a fairy tale..Moogers Attack!"Samuraizers GoGo Samurai"The 5 Rangers screamed."Samurai Morpher Gold Power"Said went to charge the nilok."Your Going down nilok!"Mia said clashing the nilok."No You are going down..You will make a good Mermaid pink ranger!Said the Nilok who Turned Mia into a Mermaid!.Mia had a Pink Bra Top(Or what ever that shirt a mermaid has)With a green tale,And Her hair was curly(Like Rikki's from h2o)'WOW Shes Beautiful!"Said Scott."Umm Don't Just stand their looking at me help me!"Mia said scooting back agenst the wall.

"Mia Your a Mermaid I'll come help you hold on!"Said emily."Yellow Ranger you sure will make a good cinderella!Said the nilok turning emily into cinderella in a old cleaning dress with dirt stans."Emily!"Screamed mike and antonio."Wow i really wish I cold stop cleaning I need to go to the ball tonight."EMily are you okay?"Said mia who can't get up."Who's emily? Im cinderella!"Said emily."Jayden can you please carry me because i cannot stand up!'Mia -(Jayden got cutted off by Scott and Kevin)"I'll carry you!"The Two of them said.i just need one person im fine with jayden carrying me"Mia said.

{At The Shiba House}

"Ji"Jayden shouted"We Need help!"Jayden said sitting mermaid mia down on the couch."Oh My shes a mermaid...That Nilok turns people into fairy tales!"Ji said."She is pretty mermaid!"Said jayden."Guys don't just stand their and admire me im freezing im just like a talk fish thats out of the water!"Mia said"Mia just go into the tub"Said Ji."Alright but can you carry me jayden!"Mia said."Fine mia"jayden said putting her in the tub full of water."Mia is a hot bruntte!"Said scott."Yeah Shes not dating anyone"Said kevin"Well i'd like to date her!"Said scott about to go into the bathroom.

As Scott was going into the bathroom he screamed then fainted on the ground unmorphing because of what he saw mia in the tub(On her mermaid side)While jayden was in their with her."OMFG"He stopped making out with mia to see what was making noises."Scott what are you doing!"Said mia letting down her pony tail down."Y-your kissing him you like him better than me fine!"Said scott storming out the house.

(Gap Sensor)

"The Gap Sensor"Said Jayden"I Must Go!"..."Jayden i can still go i just can't be around water or else i'll be a mermaid!"Mia said"Alright come on then"Jayden said"Wait What about emily!"Mia said."Oh Um She thinks shes cinderella but mike and kevin got her so um lets go.

{With Emily or Shall i saw Cinderella}

"Im Not Emily im Cinderella im working for my stepmother and im not a samurai im a cleaner!Said Emily."Kevin this is going to be tuff than we thought"Said Mike"You Said it mike"Kevin said.

{With mia,jayden and anotnio at the battle}

"You've came back for 2nds"Said the nilok."No We Came back to Kick Your Ass!"Said antonio."Hmm i see that the MERMAID IS BACK LETS PUT SOME WATER ON THE SHALL WE!"Said the Nilok putting water on Mia turned back into the mermaid."Uh Oh"Said mia

* * *

**What Do You think?**


	2. Emilyrella & The Little Mermaid Mia

**Hey Guys,im trying to re type all my stories. so here it is."Once Upon A Time"PS I did not right this one my sister did.**

"Uh Oh"Mia said taking her jacket off trying to dry her tail,

"This isn't Happening"The black haired girl said trying to dry but nothing happend,It Was just like she was stuck like this forever.

"Mia,Hurry Up and Dry Off!"Said Jayden smacking a Mooger with his tried,tried and tried but her tail would do it just stay wet.

"Jayden I Can't its-"When mia was talking her became normal and she help the 2 fight off the when all the moogers were gone the rangers went back to the shiba house and found Cinderella/Emily,Antonio/Stepfather,Mike/Stepbrother.

"Jayden whats going on?Asked A Confused Kevin.

"I Don't know Kev But lets go asks Ji if he Three Went to find their mentor in the kitchen.

"Oh Their you are,I Found nilok is a Tall Tale The Rangers maybe like this if you don't defeat them.

"Mentor What i don't Understand is why Mia isn't infected with that"Everyone turns to Mia.

"Why Hello Their OLD SCHOOL!"Scott Yelled walking inside the his weapon behind his back.

"Scott What the Hell Are you doing here?Asked Jayden.

"Just Here to ask a special lady to a date"Scott said walking up to Mia Did not like really did like...

"I Want My Whined.

" Ji Said.

"Why?Asked Kevin.

"Because she is the last one out of those 3 to not to effect with it and if she does than im aware that the sansu river might sure she does not get that tail,Got it?Mentor Respond.

"Got it"The two said Dragging Mia away.

**Meanwhile**

"Stepfather do you need anything else"Asked Emilyrella.(Emily/Cinderella).

"Yes...

**Once again I did not write You for reading chapter im not going to be able to write chapter 3 this look out for it next weekend hopefully.**


End file.
